


Devotion

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: Marvel Loki fandom [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, sex as worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written April 4 2014</p>
<p>Doubled posted for the same reasons as the last one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

Oh my beloved  
If you are a god  
I am your votary  
The mark of dedication  
Carved in my skin  
  
Oh my beloved  
If you are a god  
My every moan is a prayer  
Every climax a sacrifice  
Offered freely to you  
I am your tribute  
I am your holy slave


End file.
